


Beary Flavored Priestess

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddie and Fuuka don't argue about much, except when it comes to choosing Ice Cream. Still the Priestess knows how to persuade the Bear to her needs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beary Flavored Priestess

**July 3 2013**

**-Junes Department Store: Inaba Sector-**

“Pistachio!” A blue bear as cuddly as a pillow said to a teal haired woman, whom shooks her head.

“Vanilla”

“Mm mm!” The bear shook his head “Napoleon!”

See, the two have been arguing for a while now about what flavor of ice cream to get. Before, Teddie would pick one, and Fuuka would pick the week after that. This week however? It seems that neither of them can decide.

“Cookies and Cream?”

“Peach!”

Teddie groans “Come on Fuu-chan…” he whined “Cookie Dough?”

“Mmmm…” Fuuka looks at the available flavors “Cherry Cheesecake” she smiled “Aaand…” she quickly grabs Teddie’s attention “I’ll wear that cute little outfit you love so much.”  
The bear gasped “Y-You mean…!” Fuuka nods, winking at the bear and swaying her hips back and forth.

“I’ll wear it while we play games tonight. What do you say Teddie-kun?”

“Persuading me with your beautiful self to my viewing pleasure…” Teddie grits his teeth “Must resist…but…aaagh…!” the bear resigns “You win Fuu-chan!”

“Yay!” Fuuka claps her hands, happily grabbing the Cheery Cheesecake Ice Cream Box “You’ve never tried this flavor before right Teddie?”

“N-No…” Teddie shook his head “But if Fuu-chan likes it, then I’ll like it too!”

The Priestess giggled and ruffled Teddie’s head “You’re a good bear Teddie-kun. Mwaah!” she kisses his forehead “Now let’s go get the remaining items so we can prepare for tonight.”

“aaah…” Teddie practically melts in a puddle of joy as he catches up to Fuuka and grabs her arm “You’re the best Fuu-chan…” he says while hearts fly out of his body “I’ll give you lots of bear hugs!”

“I can’t wait” Fuuka giggled “Those are my favorite~”

The rest of the shopping trip was a bundle of laughs and joy, just as it has been since the two began to date…and it won’t change anytime soon it seems.

-End-


End file.
